Mekarnya Bunga Matahari
by Regulus White Dwarf
Summary: Sebuah perjuangan pembebasan daerah yang berakhir bahagia, disaksikan oleh bunga matahari. Pairing: Specialshipping (RedxYellow). Slavery!AU


**Regulus White Dwarf di sini. Waktunya kembali ke kemurnian Sp** **e** **cialshipping.** **Sebuah perjuangan pembebasan daerah yang berakhir bahagia, disaksikan oleh bunga matahari.**

 **Pairing utama:** **Specialshipping alias RedxYellow alias ReYe alias ReIe alias Callabaroshipping alias Red Sunflower (kebanyakan alias :v)**

 ** _Rate_** **, T,** **karena** **mengandung sedikit kekerasan.**

 ** _Disclaimer_** **: tokoh-tokoh dalam Pokemon Special bukan punyaku. Mereka adalah punya Hidenori Kusaka. Aku hanya seorang** ** _shipper_** **biasa. Aku tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun untuk fic ini. Semuanya murni hiburan dan penambahan asupan.**

 ** _AU: Zaman ketika perbudakan masih ada_**

...

Bunga matahari itu masih belum mekar. Masih malu untuk memandang seseorang yang sedang berlatih.

"Red! Kami butuh bantuanmu!" seru seseorang yang tiba-tiba datang ke hadapanku. Saat itu, aku sedang berlatih bersama Pokemonku di halaman rumahku.

"Ada apa?" tanyaku.

"Pasukan barbar! Mereka kembali untuk menyerang kita!" seru orang yang datang ke hadapanku. Aku tahu ini akan menjadi buruk.

"Apakah ini berarti perang besar akan terjadi?" tanyaku lagi.

"Ya, Red. Mereka membawa pasukan dalam jumlah banyak dan senjata yang berbahaya. Karena itulah kami membutuhkanmu, Red!" kata orang itu.

"Baiklah. Suruh para lelaki untuk mempersiapkan senjata mereka. Bawa budak, wanita, dan anak-anak ke tempat yang aman," kataku. Orang yang datang itu mengangguk dan langsung lari melaksanakan tugas.

Daerah Kanto sedang diserang oleh pasukan barbar dalam waktu 3 tahun terakhir. Ini menguras banyak tenaga dan waktu kami untuk melawan mereka. Mereka berusaha untuk mengambil sumber daya alam kami. Banyak orang yang ditawan oleh mereka dan dijadikan budak oleh mereka. Kami berusaha untuk menyelamatkan mereka dengan cara membeli mereka. Kami ingin tetap membuat mereka berpikir bahwa kami memakai cara mereka dan menganggap kami lemah. Namun sebenarnya ini adalah strategi kami. Pada waktunya, kami akan membebaskan mereka dan memberikan serangan besar-besaran kepada mereka.

Aku berhasil mendapatkan satu budak dan sekarang menjadi budakku. Aku membelinya dengan harga mahal. Para barbar itu sangat enggan menjualnya kepadaku saat itu. Mereka berkata bahwa dia sangat baik dalam mengurus mereka. Namun karena memang itu misi kami untuk menyelamatkan mereka, kuputuskan untuk membelinya dengan harga yang mereka mau, walaupun mahal.

Aku sangat bersyukur karena orang yang kudapatkan ini adalah temanku sendiri. Teman terbaikku. Seorang perempuan muda yang cantik dan memiliki kelebihan pada kekuatannya. Rambutnya pirang panjang, matanya coklat keemasan, dan perawakannya kecil dan agak lemah, akan tetapi sangat rajin dan cerdas. Dia bahkan bisa menggambar dengan sempurna.

Namanya adalah Yellow.

Aku memasuki rumahku dan mendapati Yellow sedang menyapu lantai ruang tamuku. Dia langsung memasang wajahnya yang cantik dan tersenyum padaku.

"Selamat datang, Red-san. Ada yang bisa kusiapkan untukmu? Red-san baru saja selesai berlatih," kata Yellow.

"Tidak ada waktu untuk beristirahat, Yellow. Pasukan barbar kembali lagi dengan pasukan yang lebih besar," kataku.

"Masuk akal juga. Red-san memimpin pasukan perlawanan pada pertarungan terakhir dan mereka menyimpan dendam kepada Red-san. Mereka ingin mencoba untuk mengalahkan Red-san sekali lagi dan semakin liar," kata Yellow. Aku mengangguk.

"Persiapkan dirimu, Yellow. Aku butuh bantuanmu," kataku.

"Selalu siap, Red-san," kata Yellow. Kemudian, mereka pergi ke kamarnya masing-masing. Mereka berdua mempersiapkan Pokemon yang akan mereka gunakan untuk bertarung.

Pokemon yang kupunya adalah Poliwrath, Venusaur, Pikachu, Snorlax, Espeon, Gyarados, dan Aerodactyl. Hanya Pikachu yang berada di luar bola Pokemonnya karena memang kebiasaannya untuk tidak masuk ke dalam sana.

Sementara itu, Pokemon milik Yellow adalah Raticate, Dodrio, Golem, Omastar, Buterfree, dan Pikachu. Pikachu milik Yellow juga berada di luar bola Pokemonnya. Dodrio berada di samping rumahku sebagai alat transportasi darat. Itulah yang akan kami pakai untuk pergi ke arena pertarungan.

"Yellow, kau sudah mempersiapkan semuanya?" tanyaku. Yellow mengangguk yakin. "Termasuk energimu?" tanyaku lagi. Yellow mengangguk lagi. Yellow memiliki kekuatan yang mampu menguatkan Pokemonnya, tetapi itu akan menguras energinya sendiri. Namun karena Yellow berhata dia masih kuat, aku menjadi lebih tenang.

"Baiklah. Ayo bergerak!" seruku, dan Yellow mengikuti. Kami berdua menaiki Dodrio dan Yellow langsung mengendalikannya agar berlari menuju target kami.

"Dodrio, ke pusat kota!" seru Yellow. Dodrio langsung berlari cengan cepat. Jantung agak berdebar, bukan karena larinya Dodrio, melainkan karena Yellow ada di depanku. Entah kenapa hatiku berdebar kalau aku berada di dekatnya, bahkan pada keadaan genting seperti ini. Karena itulah aku merencanakan kejutan besar bersama Yellow.

Pada akhirnya, kami sampai ke pusat kota. Terlihat bahwa pertarungan sudah terjadi antara penduduk kota dan para pasukan barbar tersebut. Aku terkejut karena melihat pasukan barbar yang semakin banyak.

"Yellow, tetap berada di sampingku. Kita akan langsung menghadap ke pemimpinnya," kataku. Yellow mengangguk dan menjalankan Dodrionya lagi. Kami berlari cepat, menghindari banyak sedangan sporadis dari lawan. "Pika! _Thubderbolt_!" dan Pikachu milikku, Pika, langsung melucuti arus listrik yang mengalahkan lawan yang berada di depan kami, sementara itu, Yellow masih melaju dengan Dodrionya.

Kemudian, pada akhirnya, kami bertemu dengan Giovanni, pemimpin pasukan barbar yang baru saja mengalahkan pasukan elit dari kota.

"Giovanni!" seruku, memanggil Giovanni sambil turun dari Dodrio.

"Ah, Red, sang petarung, kau datang kemari dengan budakmu yang aslinya adalah budakku. Kau ingin mengembalikannya? Kalau ya, akan kuhentikan semua kegilaan ini," kata Giovanni.

"Aku tidak memiliki maksud untuk mengembalikan Yellow kepadamu. Aku membelinya dengan cara yang benar dan itu disaksikan oleh banyak pasukanmu," kataku.

"Itu berarti, kau harus bersiap untuk mati di sini. Sederhana saja, pertarungan Pokemon satu lawan satu. Kalau kau menang, kami akan pergi dan tidak kembali lagi. Kalau aku yang menang, Yellow kembali menjadi milikku. Bagaimana?" tanya Giovanni.

"Bagaimana, Pika? Kau siap?" tanya Red. Pika mengangguk yakin. "Baiklah. Aku terima tawaranmu," kataku kepada Giovanni. Giovanni langsung mengeluarkan Rhyhorn. Aku langsung berpikir.

'Rhyhorn itu tipe tanah dan batu. Dia tahan dengan listrik. Aku perlu memakai taktik yang tidak terlalu banyak memakai listrik atau aku akan kalah karena kehabisan tenaga,' pikirku. Kemudian aku memulai gerakan pertamaku.

"Pika! _Quick Attack_!" seruku, Pika bergerak cepat dan menubruk Rhyhorn. Sayangnya, Rhyhorn hanya bergeser sedikit dan tidak terlihat kesakitan.

"Hanya itu saja? Baiklah. Rhyhorn, _Earthquake_!" seru Giovanni. Rhyhorn membuat tanahnya berguncang dan membuat Pika kehilangan keseimbangannya.

"Pika! Bertahanlah!" seruku ke Pika ketika ia mendapatkan paparan gempa bumi dari Rhyhorn. Pada akhirnya gempanya berakhir. 'Kekuatan Pika pasti sudah menurun menjadi mendekati setengahnya saja. Rhyhorn masih memiliki tenaga yang banyak,' pikirku. Kemudian, aku memulai gerakan berikutnya.

"Pika! _Slam_!" seruku, dan berharap serangannya mengenai Rhyhorn. Dan untung saja, Pika berhasil memberikan tamparan kepada Rhyhorn.

"Cih, beraninya kau menampar Rhyhorn, seperti anak kecil menampar orang dewasa. Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu menang," kata Giovanni. "Rhyhorn, _Stone Edge_!" seru Giovanni. Batu-batu mulai terangkat dan melesat ke Pika.

"Pika! Menghindar!" seruku, dan Pika berusaha untuk menghindar dari batu-batu yang melesat itu. Namun sayangnya, ada satu buat batu yang mengenai tubuhnya. Pika langsung terjatuh dan terdiam sebentar untuk memperbaiki orientasi arahnya.

"Pika, kau tidak apa-apa?" tanyaku. Pika mengangguk. Pika kembali dalam posisi menyerang, memunggu perintah dariku. Matanya penuh dengan semangat. Dia seperti memberitahuku bahwa dia bersiap untuk mengalahkan Rhyhorn dalam satu serangan.

"Baiklah, Pika, serangan pamungkas! _Volt Tackle_!" seruku, akhirnya satu serangan listrik yang kuat menyambar ke Rhyhorn, menyetrumnya sampai pingsan. Aku tak menyangka bahwa sau serangan dari Pika benar-benar membuatnya pingsan. Pika kembali kepadaku dalam keadaan lemah.

"Pika, kau tidak apa-apa?" tanyaku. Pika hanya bias bergerak pelan sebelum akhirnya Pika juga pingsan. Aku hanya bisa memandangi Pika yang tertidur lelap dan memasukkannya ke dalam bola Pokemonnya. Kemudian, aku melihat pasukan barbar bergerak mundur dari kota. Aku hanya terdiam menyaksikan apa yang terjadi.

Kemudian, Yellow datang kepadaku. Dia tersenyum padaku.

"Red-san, kau menang," kata Yellow, menyentuh bola Pokemon yang kupegang, lalu memberikan energi penyembuhnya kepada Pika. Seluruhnya. Setelah penyembuhan Pika selesai, Yellow memandangku kembali.

"Red-san, aku lelah," kata Yellow.

"Kubawa kau kembali ke rumahmu. Kau sudah merdeka sekarang," kataku, tersenyum kepadanya.

"Red … Kau memerdekakanku?" tanya Yellow lemah. Aku mengangguk kepadanya.

"Aku memiliki janji kepada diriku sendiri. Jika aku bias membebaskan kota ini dari pasukan barbar, aku akan memerdekakanmu dan mengembalikanmu ke rumahmu. Dan satu lagi," kataku.

"Apa itu, Red-san?" tanya Yellow yang hampir tertidur.

"Yellow … maukah kau menjadi pendampingku? Bukan sebagai budakku, tapi sebagai pendamping hidupku sampai maut memisahkan kita. Sebagai ibu dari anak-anak kita, dan penenteram hatiku. Yellow , maukah kau menjadi istriku?" tanyaku kepada Yellow yang tertidur.

Yellow sempat berkata beberapa kata dalam igauannya.

"Red-san … kalau ini bukan mimpi, aku ingin selalu hidup denganmu, seperti yang kaukatakan padaku. Aku mau menjadi istrimu, Red …" Aku tersenyum dan membopong Yellow pulang ke rumahnya. Dilatari matahari terbenam, aku berjalan kembali, memandang Yellow yang tersenyum dalam mimpinya.

…

Keesokan paginya, sebuah bunga matahari akhirnya mekar dan menampakkan dirinya ke arah matahari yang baru terbit. Bunga itu juga yang menjadi saksi bisu penyatuan suci antara dua insan yang saling mencintai.

…

 **Selesai.**

 **Ide ini muncul dari sebuah hadits yang menunjukkan bahwa memerdekakan budak, kemudian menikahinya, akan mendapatkan banyak kebaikan.**

 **Kritik dan saran diapresiasi.**

 **RWD, keluar.**


End file.
